Do you love me?
by paradissiac
Summary: How can you fix someone that you, yourself, broke? Remake of 'Ore no Koto Aishiteru'. Warning: Rape/Future Bondage etc.
1. Annoyance

**Note**: Hey there guys. Roughly about 4 or 5 years ago I posted a story onto known as 'Ore no koto Aishiteru' and had completely left it hanging because I had lost interest. I never finished it and eventually forgot about it as the years went on. A few days ago I stumbled upon it while browsing for Kaiba and Joey fan fiction and decided to re-read my old story. I was uh… kind of horrified at my grammar from back then. Now that I'm older (and a little more dedicated) I've decided to make an attempt to rewrite and finish my old story. Let's see how this goes now. I'll start!

**Side note**: English names will be used to make it easier on me.

/-/

Chapter 1: Annoyance

Joey Wheeler stormed up the stairs with his friends Tristan and Yugi trailing behind him. He let out a loud yell and slid to an abrupt halt when he made it to the front door to his classroom. First, he noticed that the door was still wide open and his classmates were still talking and talking very loudly at that. And secondly, the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Joey let out a sigh of relief and said, "We weren't late."

Tristan stumbled on over to Joey and light punched him on his shoulder. "So does that mean you rushed us here for nothing?" He asked. Joey let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the spot on his shoulder where his friend had touched. He scanned the area quickly and saw no signs of his other friend and raised an eyebrow. He turned to Tristan and opened his mouth to ask where Yugi had gone but was cut off when he said, "Yugi was way behind us. I'm sure he'll show up soon enough."

The taller male took a step inside the classroom and was greeted by Tea. Tristan smiled, nodded his head, and held back his laughter when the female smacked the back of Joey's head. Joey yelped and threw his arms above his head.

"You're all such idiots!" she yelled as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot while staring at her friend.

Joey rubbed the back of his head, smiled, and said, "It's not our fault. There was a car accident and it was hectic outside," he looked over to the side quickly when he heard a wheeze coming from the area with the stairs before continuing, "We all ran here as fast as we could Tea. Plus, we're not actually late since the teacher isn't here right now." To this, Tea rolled her eyes.

"You guys got lucky this time," she stated, "You guys would have been 15 minutes late which means that you would've gotten after school detention." Yugi crawled over to his friends on his knees in the middle of the conversation and gasped for air before collapsing on the school floor. Tea pointed at their short friend and said, "See what you guys did to Yugi? The poor thing is dying because you made him run so much!"

Joey laughed, "He's like that because he sucks at running. Yugi you really need to exercise some more or something you look like you're about to puke." Tristan let out a loud laugh but quickly shut his mouth when Tea shot him a glare.

"Can we please… never do that again?" Yugi asked in-between breaths and slowly stood up.

Tristan and Joey started laughing while Tea helped their friend up.

"You guys are all so annoying. Can you just shut up and be quiet for once? Stop your bickering and just get inside the damn classroom." A familiar voice said. Joey immediately stopped laughing, tensed, and turned to face a much taller brunette with a foul expression. Seto Kaiba was staring down at the blonde with an intense gaze and the blonde, who was caught off guard, fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Joey exclaimed, "What the heck is your problem?"

To this Kaiba responded bluntly, "You."

"Excuse me?" The blonde quickly got up onto his feet and grabbed the taller brunette by the collar of his shirt. He pulled the other close to him and said, "You trying to start something here, eh? You spoiled little-"

A loud tapping got their attention and they turned to find the source of the sound. There stood a very short and elderly man with a cane with a very displeased look on his wrinkly face. His eyes looked over the kids grouped together in front of him before asking, "What is going on here children?"

Tristan answered, "Nothing at all, sir, because we just got here."

The elder directed his attention towards Kaiba and Joey and raised his bushy eyebrows. "I see," he said, "Could you leave us be, children? I would like to talk to these two alone please."

"Yes teacher." With that, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi scurried into the classroom and shut the door behind them.

The teacher placed his hand on Joey's shoulder. He lightly patted it and Joey released Kaiba slowly with a scowl on his face. Kaiba on the other hand, was smirking.

The old man let out a disappointed sigh and asked once again, "What is going on here, Kaiba and Joey?"

"Teacher, Joey here approximately 15 minutes late to class," Kaiba began, earning a glare from Joey. "I was just asking him to come inside the classroom and to stop making so much noise so the others could focus on some quick studying while we waited for you. However, when I approached Wheeler he got all physical and immediately grabbed me."

The man looked at Joey questioningly who directed his gaze away from his teacher.

"I see…" the teacher said, "You two, come here after school. Violence is not tolerated here do you understand me?" They nodded. "Good. Now you two stay out here just for a moment." The man opened the door to his class and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Joey had only taken a step forward when Kaiba grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. The blonde looked at him confused and tried to pull his wrist away from the taller male but he wouldn't let go of him. Annoyed, he used his other hand and tried to push the body away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

His hair was grabbed roughly by the other and his head was tugged to the side painfully.

"Ouch!" He cried out in pain.

Then Kaiba's lips were by his ear. Kaiba was so uncomfortably close that Joey could feel his breath on his ear and neck area and he did _not _like it. When he tried to push the other away it only succeeded in causing his neck pain and he let out a cry of frustration. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Kaiba still had the wicked smirk on his face which unsettled him greatly.

"You know," the taller began as he trailed his lips down his neck just barely touching the skin, "You have such perfect skin."

'_Huh?'_

Kaiba then tugged the blonde's head so he was facing him. Calm blue eyes stared directly into confused dark eyes. They were close enough for their noses to touch.

"You also have most annoying smile," Kaiba stated, tightening the fingers around the Joey's blonde locks.

Joey's eyes widened and then at that moment the door clicked and began to open. Kaiba released him instantly and began walking towards the door. He turned around just for a moment to glance at the confused blond just once more before entering the class. Joey stood there frozen for a second as his mind tried to process what the other just said to him.

"Joey Wheeler? Will you be joining us today or not?" The elderly teacher called out to him.

The blonde shook off the thought and apologized as he walked into the crowded classroom and made his way to his seat. When he sat down he looked over at Yugi who looked very concerned. He shrugged it off and his friend seemed to be relieved since he smiled at him and directed his attention back up to the front of the room.

The man cleared his throat before he spoke, "Excuse my delay. There was this horrible accident that I happened to be caught up in you see…"

To Joey, the teacher's voice faded away and he let his mind wonder. He rested his head on his hand and began to think. The words that Kaiba had said to him seemed to be echoing around in his brain and it seemed to be gnawing at his brain. What on earth does he mean by that? Smiles can be annoying? The stupid rich kid doesn't make any sense. Why would he even say that to him?

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice that Kaiba had been looking at him the entire time the teacher was speaking.

/-/

"Hey, so, you got after school right?" Tristan asked Joey once the last bell of the school day rang and the classroom was cleared. Joey nodded. "Damn man. Well when you're done you should head over to Yugi's place. We're all meeting up there to mess around and maybe play a couple of rounds with the cards."

Joey smiled at his friend and said, "Sure that sounds fun. I'll definitely meet up with you guys later as soon as I get out of this stupid place." Joey's smile immediately faded into a frown as he remembered that he was going to be accompanied by his worst enemy.

Tristan noticed this and gave him a pat on the back. "You'll survive. I'll see ya later man Yugi and Tea will be waiting for me by the front door." He waved Joey goodbye before hurrying on out of the door.

Joey looked around the large classroom and found that Kaiba had stayed put in his seat which was located just a few desks away from his own. He mentally cursed and leaned back on his chair.

The teacher was gathering his belongings behind his desk. He hoisted his large bag over his shoulder and faced the two students that were sitting down, watching him. He gave a hearty laugh and said, "I almost forgot about you two kids. I have to head out and fix my car because of the scuffle it got into this morning. Just rearrange the desks, sweep up the room, clean the chalkboard and whatnot and you're free to go." He put on his long coat, grabbed his cane, and left.

The two sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before Joey finally decided to get up and align the desks that were slightly askew. He looked back to see if Kaiba was helping but only found him staring back at him with an amused look on his face. His face turned red as he yelled out, "Aren't you going to fucking help?"

"No," Kaiba said smugly.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever rich shit. The sooner I get this done the better."

Joey walked over to the closet and opened it, grabbing the broom. He began to sweep the room from front to back and felt Kaiba's eyes on him the entire time. It felt uncomfortable.

The brunette let his eyes wonder up and down Joey's body and he chuckled to himself. Joey, noticing this, let out an annoyed groan and threw the broom at the brunette who caught it with ease. Joey stomped to the front of the classroom not once looking back at the boy,

"Stop staring at me. You're giving me the creeps."

Joey picked up eraser by the front of the room and began to clean the board. As he was cleaning he heard the other teen get up, toss the broom aside, and walk towards him but he ignored it and erased at the markings on the board. When he felt the looming presence of the other male he turned around quickly and glared. He was about to yell at the brunette when Kaiba started leaning in closer and he began to panic.

Feeling trapped, Joey raised his arm up and tried to push him back but Kaiba once again grabbed his wrist, holding it against the board that Joey had just finished cleaning. Joey grit his teeth and made an attempt to push at the other teen with his free arm but that was also grabbed and held above his head. The blonde stared at Kaiba wide eyed and horrified.

"Kaiba what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The taller male guided Joey's arm up so they were now both above his head. He held both of his wrists down his one large hand while the other tilted his chin up to look at him. Joey noticed that Kaiba's eyes had gone dark and looking at them made him feel nauseous. He tried to turn his head away but the firm hand held him in place. Kaiba's thumb had begun tracing the outline of his jaw slowly then moved up to touch at Joey's lips.

"I've always been curious as to why you were always smiling."

Joey bit down on Kaiba's thumb making him wince but not enough to flinch. He felt the large hand trail down to his neck and wrap itself around it making him gag.

"It's so… annoying."

He tightened his grip on the blonde's neck and inched his face closer.

"I hate that silly look on your face when you laugh with those idiots you call friends."

Joey began to cough.

"It makes me sick." Kaiba leaned in and continued with his lips barely touching Joey's, "You make me sick."

Joey raised his knee up and made contact with Kaiba's inner thigh which caused him to flinch and release the hold that he had on him. Taking advantage of this, Joey ran for the door as fast as he could. He was only inches away from it when he felt strong fingers entangle themselves into his hair and pull his head back. He let out a surprised cry and fell backwards onto the classroom flooring. Before he could even recover his composure the brunette was on top of him and had his arms pinned above his head on the dirty floor by a much larger hand.

Joey looked up at him with such fear in his eyes it made Kaiba shiver.

"Nice move there, dog." Kaiba began to unbutton blonde's uniform and Joey started squirming. "That was pretty good for your standards anyway."

"Stop, no!" Joey yelled, trying to kick the brunette off of him.

Kaiba scoffed and slammed his knee down onto the smaller male's stomach. Joey let out a groan of pain but didn't stop twisting and turning his body in hopes of getting the heavier teen off of him. Then, Kaiba let out a low and menacing growl as he pressed his knee against Joey's crotch and began grinding it against his sensitive area. He was quite pleased with the sound that he got from the blond and rubbing his knee against him as he finished unbuttoning Joey's uniform. Once it was undone he slid his hand under his shirt and felt around his chest and stomach where he found the skin there to be surprisingly soft.

Joey whimpered, "Please stop this."

Kaiba had his face near Joey's and found that he had begun to cry. Tears slide down his soft cheeks and onto the dirty floor beneath them. For a moment the brunette stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the blonde; the way his hair blonde hair was messily sprawled onto the floor, how his dark eyes were glistening and holding back tears, and how his body almost seemed to be opening up and inviting him in was simply breathtaking. Kaiba's hand left Joey's wrists, freeing them. He used his now free hand to touch Joey's cheek and caress it with his thumb.

"Even though you make me sick," Kaiba began, pulling Joey's face closer to his own, "Your stupid smile always finds a way inside of my head."

Joey mumbled, "There's nothing wrong with being happy."

"It's disgusting." Kaiba said, turning away momentarily. When he turned back to meet Joey's gaze he had an evil smile embedded onto his long face.

"I will break you."

Joey's face contorted with horror as Kaiba's movements began once again. The knee on his crotch rubbing against his groin and the hand in his shirt found one of his nipples and he began to twist it painfully. The blonde's jaw dropped and he placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulder in a last attempt to get the taller one off of his much smaller body. Kaiba clicked his tongue in annoyance and removed his hand from underneath Joey's shirt. He let out a sigh of relief but then Kaiba reeled his arm back and swung it forward, slapping the blond.

Joey let out a cry of pain and tasted blood from the inside of his mouth.

Kaiba pushed up his shirt to reveal two pink nubs. His hand returned to the nipple that he had been playing with earlier and began twisting his pinching it painfully. "I will break you," he repeated, tearing his knee away from Joey to slide his pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh, exposing Joey.

Joey shook his head. His cheek and stomach felt numb from where Kaiba and hurt him and he just wanted all of this to end. The taste of iron flooded his taste buds and he decided to spit right onto Kaiba's face. A splatter of red landed on the brunette's cheek and his eye twitched. He used his nails to rake at Joey's chest slowly and painfully up and down and gradually increased the force, tracing over the red marks on his torso each time. Joey felt the skin tear underneath Kaiba's touch and he began to sob when he saw blood on Kaiba's calloused hand.

Using the back of his hand, Kaiba slapped Joey's other cheek and left a smudged red mark in its path. The brunette then grabbed a fistful of blond hair and slammed the side of his head onto the floor.

"Get on your knees, mutt," Kaiba ordered. When Joey failed to comply he simply brought his knee down onto his stomach and Joey let out a choked cry of pain. Kaiba repeated himself and Joey rolled onto his stomach. Kaiba forced Joey's head back by tugging on his hair and he examined Joey's small frame. His bum was raised and out for him to play with and his back was arched beautifully in front of him. Kaiba smirked and let go of Joey's hair causing him to fall face forward into the hard floor.

His large hands were now clawing at his back and tore at the skin there. Kaiba leaned forward and bit at Joey's neck, hard, and relished the pained groan that he received. When Joey's back was severely scratched and his neck began to ooze crimson he removed himself and his hands. He pulled down his pants just enough to reveal his large manhood and smirked when Joey stared at him wide eyed.

He pressed his arousal against Joey's entrance. The smaller teen tried to back away from the invasion but he was pressed down forcefully by his shoulders. Joey felt the large invasion tear open his hole and he began to sob. Kaiba groaned at this and plunged himself deep inside of the tight virgin entrance.

Joey was bleeding. He could feel a warm liquid trickle from his unprepared hole and down his thighs slowly. Kaiba pulled out almost entirely and rammed himself back in over and over causing poor Joey to scream out in pain. He felt like his body was being ripped in two and constant waves of pain surged through his tiny frame. The brunette began to laugh as Joey cried. He plowed inside of Joey's bleeding entrance and used the blood as lube to move faster.

It almost seemed like it was never going to end for Joey. His behind was constantly being invaded and assaulted for what seemed like hours but wasn't more than a few minutes. Just when he thought that it would never end, he heard Kaiba growl and felt something warm fill his abused hole. The larger teen pulled out and Joey immediately collapsed. He rolled onto his side and his body shook as he sobbed into his hands.

Kaiba took some time to marvel at his work. Joey's torso and back were marred with red scratch marks and splotches of blood. His neck was bruised purple from where his hands grabbed on them moments ago and his backside was still trickling blood which made its way down his thighs and onto the floor mixed in with his own essence. For a moment he almost felt guilty watching the teen underneath him bleeding, body shaking as he sobbed. However, he quickly shook it off and pulled his pants up and stood up.

He walked over to his desk to grab his things and stepped over Joey's body to get to the door but was stopped by a soft and shaky voice.

"Are you satisfied?"

Kaiba pondered the question a bit before turning his head to the side to glance at Joey who was now sitting up with his hands on the floor to support his limp and quivering body. His arms were buckling under his weight and he soon fell back down onto the floor.

The brunette advanced towards the door, slid it open, and took a step outside before answering, "Quite."

He shut the door behind him and leaned up against the wall next to it. He stared at his hands and saw blood underneath his fingernails, staining them. He brought his hands up to his face and leaned his head back against the cold wall.

This was what he wanted right? He wanted to see the blond weakling scream and cry and have that stupid smile wiped off of his silly little face. But if that was really want he wanted then why was his body being overtaken by the feeling of such pure guilt?

The hallways were eerily quiet and all that Kaiba could hear was the distant sobs of the man he just broke.

/-/

Did that make sense? I feel like it didn't really make sense. I might edit this later on to add on Kaiba's thoughts and whatnot at the beginning and to check for grammar errors… or just start everything over again, haaa.

It would help if you guys would review your thoughts on the story so far and what I can do to improve it.

And umh... sorry to say that if you guys don't like it I won't update the next chapter.. not that it would really matter much anyway. Please send me feedback if you actually enjoyed ;u;.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Father

"_Are you satisfied?"_

_Kaiba pondered the question a bit before turning his head to the side to glance at Joey who was now sitting up with his hands on the floor to support his limp and quivering body. His arms were buckling under his weight and he soon fell back down onto the floor._

_The brunette advanced towards the door, slid it open, and took a step outside before answering, "Quite."_

_He shut the door behind him and leaned up against the wall next to it. He stared at his hands and saw blood underneath his fingernails, staining them. He brought his hands up to his face and leaned his head back against the cold wall._

_This was what he wanted right? He wanted to see the blond weakling scream and cry and have that stupid smile wiped off of his silly little face. But if that was really want he wanted then why was his body being overtaken by the feeling of such pure guilt?_

_The hallways were eerily quiet and all that Kaiba could hear was the distant sobs of the man he just broke._

/-/

Chapter 2: Father

Joey's body was shaking violently on the cold hard floor. He bit his lip, tearing into the skin. His body was overwhelmed by immense pain and he couldn't stop himself from. He sat up slowly and winced as pain shot up his back. The blond let out a shaky sigh once he finally managed to sit up properly and made a move to stand up.

It took way longer than expected but he was finally on his feet. Joey rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and pulled up his pants. He fixed his shirt and limped to the door ever so slowly. He cursed himself for being so slow and eventually made his way out the building.

Joey collapsed on the sidewalk once he was out of school property. He made an attempt to stand but his legs refused to listen to him. After trying and failing a couple more times he gave up and began to inch himself towards a nearby stone building. Once he reached it he propped his back against it and rested his head back on the cold stone wall.

He examined his wrists and noticed that they were bruised. He brought a hand up to his neck and the placed the other on his stomach.

'_I'm probably bruised here too,'_ he thought, hissing as the inflicted areas throbbed with pain. _'Shit.' _

His eyes fluttered closed and he began taking in deep breaths to try and calm his body down. Suddenly, he heard a car skid to a stop and the sound of a car door open and slam closed. Then he felt a looming presence and eyes watching him. For a while he ignored it thinking that it was just some random stranger stopping to stare and see if he was alive. However, quite some time passed and he still felt like he was being watched by someone so he cracked open an eye to see who it was.

Both his eyes shot open when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Is that you, Mai?" he stuttered, unable to find the right words.

She smiled and nodded slightly. Her eyes looked over and her smile eventually faded from her flawless face when she saw the condition that he was in.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Joey cringed and looked away from his dear friend. Her voice was full of concern and he most certainly didn't need her to worry about him. She sat down beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. Joey flinched and shook her hand off of him, surprising her. She raised an eyebrow and examined her friend. She looked at him with a horrified look on her face when she noticed his neck was bruised and his shirt was stained with small streaks of red. She grabbed his hand and the sleeve of his uniform fell slightly to reveal the bruises around his wrists and she let out a gasp.

"Joey?"

The blond male shook his head and tried to push her away from him but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she grabbed his arm and swung it over her shoulders and attempted to help him stand.

"I was passing through the neighborhood and saw you just sitting here," she began, placing her other hand on Joey's waist to support him as he stood, "Get in my car I'll drive you home."

Joey walked over to the vehicle with Mai's help and got in the passenger seat of her brightly colored car. He heard her heels tap as she walked over to the other side to get in. The blonde beauty started up her car and looked over at Joey who was staring down at his feet. She impatiently tapped her finger on the steering wheel to get Joey's attention. He teen looked at her questioningly and she said, "I need you to give me directions to your house you idiot."

"Oh right."

He looked back and forth between the front window and the back window and frowned.

"I think you go forward to the end of the street then turn left but-"

"Forward then left got it," she exclaimed as she slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Joey's head reeled back and hit the back of the seat. He recovered quickly but before he had a chance to yell at her for her horrible driving she was already at the end of the street.

'_I'm going to die today,'_ Joey thought, bracing himself as Mai turned the corner.

/-/

Mai Valentine pulled her car up to Joey's driveway. She stopped the engine, pulled her key out of her car, and grinned at her friend who looked like he was melting out of the seat.

"Well? We got here pretty fast don't you think?" she said, winking at Joey.

Joey slowly turned to face her. His eyes were wide open with his teeth chattering and hands clinging to the seat belt for dear life. The blond took in a deep breath then yelled, "You crazy old hag! You were trying to kill me!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Excuse me did you just call me old hag? I should kick you so hard in the balls right now for that you moron!" she shouted, spitting onto Joey's face in the process.

He wiped the saliva off of his face with the sleeve of the shirt mumbling, "Watch it you're spreading your gross Harpie germs onto me."

Mai rammed her forehead against Joey's who let out a surprised cry and clutched his head.

The woman released his shirt and crossed her arms. She glanced back at her friend and noticed the small bloodstains on his shirt once again. She grew uneasy and when he recovered from the head butt that she had given him she pulled him into a warm hug. Joey remained still and grew quiet and they stayed like this until she said, "Tell me what happened."

He pushed her off gently, opened the door, and stepped out of the car. He slammed the door shut and motioned for her to come inside of his house with him. She got of the car quickly and followed him inside.

"Can you walk?" Mai asked, reaching for his arm. He nodded and swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine," Joe said, reaching into his pocket for his key. He opened the front door and held it open for his friend to walk in first before going inside himself.

Once inside Mai immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt and said, "Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

She raised his shirt a little more and repeated, "Take your shirt off, now, Wheeler."

He turned away from Mai but she stopped him by grabbed his face and holding it in place.

"Look at me," she demanded, looking into Joey's dark eyes.

He looked at her.

"I want to help you," she said, removing her hand, "You're bleeding Joey."

Mai pointed to a bloodstain on his shirt and asked, "Why are you bleeding? Why are you bruised? Why are you limping? Why, Joey, why won't you tell me anything?" Joey opened his mouth to say something but Mai cut him off, "Were you beat up by someone?"

At that, he fell to his knees and clutched his shoulders and his body began trembling. He couldn't tell her that he was raped he just couldn't. She wouldn't look at him the same way ever again. Joey looked up at his friend and his dry lips began to quiver.

Mai's eyes widened and she fell down to her knees to comfort her friend. She placed a hand on his back and ran her hands through his blond hair. He rested his head on her small shoulders and felt his body slowly calming down with her touch.

"I'm sorry," she began, "That was it right? I'm sorry."

She rubbed Joey's back gently as he leaned against her silently. Her eyes traced the bruises on his neck and the wounds on his upper shoulders and said, "Let me fix you up. Where's you medical kit?"

Joey pulled away from Mai and gestured towards the room behind her. "Kitchen, the first drawer you see." Mai nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Joey shrugged off his uniform jacket and dropped it to the floor. He unbuttoned his undershirt with shaky hands and the cuts on his torso came into view. His mind replayed the moments where Kaiba raked his sharp nails across his chest and torso, tearing at his skin painfully. He shook his head and ran his hand over the scratch marks and winced as he felt them burn. Ashamed, he buttoned his shirt back up.

The phone rang loudly next to Joey's ear and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He glared at his home phone for a moment before looking at the caller I.D. He immediately smiled when he saw who it was and picked up the phone.

"Hey there Serenity," Joey said happily.

Serenity let out a small giggle and replied with, "Hi there brother."

Joey's expression softened and for a moment he forgot about the pain inflicted on his body. He heard a distressed sigh come from his sister and he asked what was wrong. Serenity paused for a moment and Joey was starting to get concerned.

"Are you okay?" His sister grew quiet and Joey asked again.

"Is father okay?" Serenity asked as her voice began to crack. Joey's eyes dilated and he nearly dropped the phone. He stood there completely still and tried to understand what his little sister just said.

'_Is dad okay? He's at work why wouldn't he be okay?' _He started to laugh to himself. '_I saw him this morning when I woke up. He patted my back before he left for work. I don't understand why he wouldn't be okay.'_

"Joey? Are you… laughing?"

"Yeah I am Serenity. Why wouldn't dad be okay? He's at work at the moment."

"Joey! I heard from mother this morning that he got into this horrible accident this morning," she started saying as she began to sob on the other line. "She said that he was in the hospital. They called her and told her directly that he was at St. Benedicts Hospital! I thought you would know more about it. Where have you been, Joey?"

The phone slipped out of Joey's hands and landed with a loud thump on his wooden floor.

Mai returned into the room carrying a white box with a red cross on it. She held it up proudly and said, "I finally found it!" She looked at her friend with a grin and walked towards him. "Go sit on a chair or something so I can bandage you and-"

Mai stopped dead in her tracks when Joey faced her with tears streaming down his bruised cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the phone on the floor and Joey.

"Dad… accident… in hospital," he stammered, "Have to see if he's okay. "

Joey turned around and noticed that his front door was still wide open. He apologized quickly to Mai and ran out of his house.

"Wait!" Mai called out to her friend only to realize that he had already disappeared from her sights. Concerned, she picked up the phone on the floor and said, "Hello?"

"Is that you, Mai?"

Mai tossed the first aid kit aside and sat down phone in hand. "Serenity, dear it's been a while."

"Yeah," Serenity sniffled before continuing, "How are you?"

"I've been fine myself. Can I ask what you and Joey were just talking about?"

Serenity let out a shaky sigh. She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath and said, "Mai, our father was involved in a car accident this morning. He was sent to the hospital and the hospital called my mother to inform her about it. Apparently Joey didn't know about it since he got really quiet when I told him."

Mai bit her lip.

'_The moron just bolted out of the house'_ she thought, directing her attention to the wide open door._ 'He's going to injure himself even more. What the hell is he thinking? He can't run or walk properly when his body is in that condition.'_

"Hello? Mai, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

The older woman ran her fingers through her long blonde locks. She stood back up and said to her friend, "Serenity, babe, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut our conversation short."

"What? Why?"

Mai stared at Joey's messy and slightly bloodied jacket sprawled on the floor. She kicked it to the side with her foot before responding with, "Serenity, your brother is an idiot."

/-/

At the very top room of the Kaiba Corps tower sat the one and only Seto Kaiba. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed as he tapped his foot on the bottom of his desk. He was waiting the man responsible for his new deck of cards to come through the door and deliver them to him. In front of his desk sat five, much older gentlemen who were beginning to sweat from nervousness.

The men were talking amongst themselves quietly when Kaiba angrily slammed his fist on top of his desk. One of the men fell back on his chair while the others stared at the president of the corporation wide eyed. Kaiba opened his eyes and shot each and every single one of them a glare. They quickly looked away from his gaze and stared at the carpeted flooring instead.

"Where is the damn guy?" Kaiba growled.

One of the men raised his hand and said, "He's just running a bit late, sir, I'm sure he'll show up soon."

Kaiba got up from his seat and walked over to the group of men. He towered over in front of the man who had just spoken and stated, "He has been over three hours late. His order was to retrieve the cards and deliver them to me after I was released from detention. What was this about running _a little_ late?"

The man panicked. He rose up from his seat and bowed. "I'm sorry sir! Please forgive my insolence!"

The brunette scoffed and just as he turned away the door to his room flew open. A middle aged man with a tattered suit, a bandaged up head and an arm cast limped into the room with a briefcase in hand. He gave the group of men a small nod as he limped passed them and handed the case to Kaiba. He gave the president a small smile but it quickly faded when Kaiba stared at him with cold eyes.

"And just what exactly happened to you, Mr. Randelle?" Kaiba asked as he looked over the man.

Mr. Randelle backed up just a bit before saying, "I'm sorry mister president. I got involved in this really bad accident in the morning and was just released from the hospital temporarily about 30 minutes ago."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "A car accident, you said?"

He nodded.

The teen let his mind wonder for a bit. He recalled hearing something similar to that somewhere before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Wait.

'_Joey rubbed the back of his head, smiled, and said, "It's not our fault. There was a car accident and it was hectic outside."_

_The teacher cleared his throat before he spoke, "Excuse my delay. There was this horrible accident that I happened to be caught up in you see…"'_

He overheard the dog talking about it in the hallway with his friends. The teacher was talking about it too but he wasn't paying much attention to it because he was too busy staring at…

He diverted his attention away momentarily and felt his face heat up. He quickly recovered and looked back at the man who just arrived. "I see. And do you have any proof of this so called accident so I know that you're not lying?"

Mr. Randelle had opened his mouth to say something but shut it and looked over at the group of men.

Kaiba took a step towards him. "Tell me, why shouldn't I fire you right at this spot for being over 2 _fucking_ hours late to an important meeting?"

Mr. Randelle began to back up slowly. He shook his head and pleaded with the brunette. "Please no! I need this job!" He tried to recover bits and pieces of the events that occurred that very morning and began to yell them out.

"An old truck reared off of a lane and smashed into an oncoming car!" Kaiba stopped his advance.

"I was driving right behind that oncoming car and I smashed right into it! Then two other cars swerved to get around me but ended up hitting the truck instead! The ambulance came but they couldn't get the guy in the truck out because the door was bent inwards.

"Then as the ambulance moved away to call the fire department another car was driving along… I think he or she was talking on their cell phone or something and they hit the area where the driver was. I swear mister president I'm telling the truth! It was one of the most horrible things I've ever witnessed!"

The men began to chatter amongst themselves.

"The man in the truck is dead for sure." One said.

"What a horrible story." Another man said.

Kaiba looked over at the men and they silenced themselves. He walked around his desk and sat down on his chair once again. He placed the case full of new cards to the side and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. The brunette then motioned for Randelle to come over to his desk which he obeyed.

"Tell me the names that you overheard and the hospital that you received care at."

Mr. Randelle brightened and he said, "You care about me sir! Oh I'm so happy!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "No, actually I don't give a shit about you. I just need witnesses and names as actual proof so I can decide whether or not to fire you."

"Oh." The middle aged man frowned.

"Give me some names you idiot."

Said person ran his good hand through his hair messily and replied, "I was at St. Benedict's hospital. I overheard the paramedics talking and apparently one of the drivers, his name was something, something, wheeler…"

"What did you say?" Kaiba said, snapping the pencil he was holding in half.

Randelle jumped back. "The truck driver, I said his last name was Wheeler or something! I don't know! He was basically chanting something about a kid named Joey. I can only hear so much you know. He was probably borderline dead and was talking to ghosts."

Kaiba crumpled up the paper in his hand and tossed it aside. He pointed at the doorway and said in a low voice, "Get out."

"Pardon me?"

Kaiba grabbed the lamp situated on his desk and yanked it off of its wire. He threw it at Randelle and narrowly missed his head. He let out a yelp and fell to the ground in shock.

"I said, _Get out_." The brunette looked over all of the men in his room. "All of you, _now_."

They scattered out of his room and shut the door behind them as they went.

Kaiba looked at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He brought them closer to his face and saw that there was still dried blood underneath his fingernails from scratching up Joey's body. He brought his hands over his eyes and snarled. Images of the blond and his bruised up body flashed through his mind like an endless slideshow and the longer it went on the more Kaiba felt something inside of him stir.

He brought his hands to his head and tugged on his hair in frustration. He kicked the desk, cursing as he felt pain course up his leg.

He leaned far back on his chair and yelled, "God damn it."


	3. Conflicted

**Author's Note: **Since Joey's father never had an official name, I made one up. Here's the third chapter to my story and I hope you guys enjoy.

_"What did you say?" Kaiba said, snapping the pencil he was holding in half._

_Randelle jumped back. "The truck driver, I said his last name was Wheeler or something! I don't know! He was basically chanting something about a kid named Joey. I can only hear so much you know. He was probably borderline dead and was talking to ghosts."_

_Kaiba crumpled up the paper in his hand and tossed it aside. He pointed at the doorway and said in a low voice, "Get out."_

_"Pardon me?"_

_Kaiba grabbed the lamp situated on his desk and yanked it off of its wire. He threw it at Randelle and narrowly missed his head. He let out a yelp and fell to the ground in shock._

_"I said,__Get out__." The brunette looked over all of the men in his room. "All of you,__now__."_

_They scattered out of his room and shut the door behind them as they went._

_Kaiba looked at his hands and saw that they were shaking. He brought them closer to his face and saw that there was still dried blood underneath his fingernails from scratching up Joey's body. He brought his hands over his eyes and snarled. Images of the blond and his bruised up body flashed through his mind like an endless slideshow and the longer it went on the more Kaiba felt something inside of him stir._

_He brought his hands to his head and tugged on his hair in frustration. He kicked the desk, cursing as he felt pain course up his leg._

_He leaned far back on his chair and yelled, "God damn it."_

/-/

Chapter 3: Conflicted

It was dark by the time Joey had reached the hospital. He barged through the door and frantically looked around his surroundings. The people who were patiently waiting to be called in were all staring at him and remained completely quiet with their eyes never leaving the blond.

Joey panted heavily and stumbled over to the receptionist desk where a frightened woman sat. He looked at her and said, "I have to see my father."

Her eyes softened and she glanced down at the large pile of papers sitting in front of her. "Please tell me your name first," she asked as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. "Your name is?"

"Joey Wheeler."

The woman smiled at him and skimmed over the sheets of paper. "Just one moment please."

Joey tapped on the desk impatiently as she was searching. He grabbed the pen situated on the desk and began to fiddle around with it instead. He twirled the writing utensil between his fingers and stared the woman as she took her sweet time, only stopping when she asked him to put it down because he was creating a disturbance.

"Ah," she began, holding up a marked up sheet of paper. "Here you are. Mr. Wheeler is currently…" The receptionist stopped dead in her tracks and continued to read what was on the sheet silently. When she was done she stared wide eyed at Joey and glanced back down at the writing.

"Excuse me?" Joey called with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Are you going to continue that sentence and tell me where my dad is or what?"

The woman shook her head and Joey slammed his hands on the desk, startling the poor receptionist. "Why won't you tell me?"

She continued to shake her head and slid the paper off to the side. "I can't do that at the moment," she then looked directly into Joey's dark eyes and continued, "Your father has been in surgery since this morning and he is in very critical condition. I'm sorry but I cannot let you see him right now."

Joey bit his lip and began to back away from the desk. He looked around and saw young children along with their parents and other adults staring at him horrified. He heard faint whisperings questioning his sanity amongst the people and he turned his back from them.

"I see," he said as he took a step towards the door, "I'll come back tomorrow then."

"I'm very sorry!" Joey heard the woman yell as he exited the building.

Once outside he let out a loud yell. He fell to his knees on the cement and began to punch at the hard ground not caring that he was making his knuckles bleed in the process. When he pulled his arm back to hit the ground one last time a hand grabbed at his wrist. He quickly turned his head; his eyes were blurry and he was barely able to see the two dark figures behind him.

"Stop that," said a female voice. It was Mai Valentine.

Joey relaxed his hand and winced when pain shot up his arm. He made an attempt to shake the hand off of his wrist and noticed that a very familiar large black wristband. The large hand let his wrist go and felt his body being lifted back up. When he was back on his feet he turned around to face the person. He gave his eyes a quick rub and looked up.

"Hey," A soft, but low voice greeted.

Joey smacked the person's shoulder hard and said, "Duke, you scared me."

Duke Devlin smiled and pulled Joey into a hug, surprising the blond.

"I heard about what happened," Duke said, "I ran into Mai when I was walking home."

Duke grabbed Joey's arm and hooked it around his shoulder. Joey let out a weak protest but quickly gave up when he found that he could barely move his body. Joey let his eyes flutter closed and leaned against his friend for support.

"We're taking you home," Mai stated. He heard Mai's shoes tap away and then heard the engine of a car start up shortly after. Duke led him towards the vehicle slowly, making sure that he wasn't putting any strain on his bruised up body. Joey was feeling himself relax and began to slowly drift off…

But then he felt his body being lifted from the ground entirely and he shrieked like a little girl.

"What the hell are you doing, Duke?" He squirmed in his strong arms, only succeeding in hurting his body.

"I'm making this faster! You're dragging me down man!"

Before Joey knew it he was already by the car and he sighed with relief. "Put me down!" he exclaimed, tugging on Duke's ponytail. "Dude, we're by the car. Let me down so I can get in!"

Duke rammed his forehead against Joey's and he let out a surprised yelp.

"Stop pulling on my hair you dumbass!"

The long haired teen tossed his friend into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. Mai and Duke got into the front seats and got situated. When Joey finally managed to sit up they both turned to him with a wide smile which made him very anxious. He looked between the two of them and asked why they were looking at him.

"You never let me fix up your wounds," Mai said, almost menacingly. Joey felt his eye twitch and he smiled nervously. She put an arm around Duke and together, the two of them stared Joey down with a wicked smile.

"You see, now that I have Duke here you can't run away from me. We'll both be taking care of you for the night."

"We'll take very, _very_ good care of you," Duke added.

Joey shook his head rapidly. "I'm fine! I can take care of myself!"

Mai slammed on the gas pedal and his head flew back and hit the head rest hard. They both began to laugh as they began their drive home. With each sharp turn that Mai took Joey felt as if his head would dislodge from his neck and fly right on off.

Mai drove horribly in general. However, now it was nighttime and it was quite dark.

So in the back Joey hung on tight to the head rest and feared for his life the entire ride home.

/-/

_Kaiba ran his hands over Joey's inner thigh and forcefully spread his apart. Joey tried to shut his legs but Kaiba pressed his legs down roughly and licked his lips at the sight in front of him._

"_Such a beautiful body," he said, leaning closer to the smaller male's face. _

"_Do you want this off?" Kaiba asked as a finger traced along the folds of the fabric covering Joey's dark eyes. He hand then traveled up and toyed with the chains of the handcuffs that were looped around the bed post holding his arms up and over his head. Joey nodded his head slightly and Kaiba chuckled._

"_Well, I'm not taking them off my dear puppy."_

_His placed his hand back on Joey's thighs. Kaiba licked at Joey's lips slowly before planting a chaste kiss to his lips and lightly kissed down to his chest. He flicked his tongue over a pink nub and heard a small whimper. Abandoning the nub quickly, he kissed his way down past the boy's navel and reached his desired location._

_His lips closed over the tip of Joey's arousal and ran his tongue along the slit. Joey's back arched off of the bed and his mouth parted to form a perfect 'o'. Kaiba let out a sound of satisfaction and sucked, hard. The blond cried out and clung on to his restraints as the brunette continued to suck at his tip._

_Kaiba enjoyed the taste of Joey's salty pre come and sucked at it even harder. Joey let out a low moan and pulled desperately at the handcuffs around his wrist. When Kaiba decided to engulf his entire member he almost screamed but stopped himself by biting his lip. His chest was heaving and his thighs were shaking as Kaiba continued to pleasure him._

_The brunette ran his tongue down the sides of his length as he took him inside his mouth. He lightly scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh and groaned when he felt Joey's arousal pulse in his mouth._

"_I can't..." Joey let out a choked moan and began to rock his hips. Saliva had trickled down the corner of his lips. When Kaiba began to suck on him harder he couldn't hold back his cries anymore. He groaned and bucked into Kaiba's mouth hoping that the man would give him more._

_Suddenly, Kaiba drew back and released his length from his mouth with a wet 'pop'. Joey shook his head and thrust his hips up, letting out a whine. The whine quickly turned into a squeal when a large hand wrapped itself around his member tightly._

"_You want to come?" Kaiba asked, tightening his grip even more. Joey let out a pained groan and threw his head back. _

"_Beg for it," he said, tracing his pointer finger over the dripping slit of Joey's member._

"_Oh, oh please-"_

_Joey rolled his hips and cried out. His body was shaking violently and he struggled to breathe. He rubbed himself against the hand around him and said, "Please let me come. Oh please master Seto, I want to come!"_

_Kaiba growled and began to pump the sensitive organ at an unbelievably fast pace. Joey let out his satisfaction and moaned aloud. He focused on the sensation that coursed through his body as Kaiba tugged on him mercilessly and felt something wet splatter on his torso._

_The brunette milked him dry and brought his hand up to his lips to lick at the white fluid. _

"_I'm not done with you yet," he said in a low tone. _

_Joey felt something hard poke at his backside and he cried out, "Kaiba… oh Kaiba!"_

Kaiba shot up from his bed covered in sweat. He was panting lightly and brought his hands up to stare at them and noticed that his hands were shaking. He managed to recover his composure quickly and pulled his covers off of his body, frowning when he felt the cool air hit the wet mess on his crotch area.

He let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He glanced over at the alarm clock located on his nightstand and saw that it was about an hour until school started. Annoyed, the brunette got up and kicked off his soiled pants and undergarments on his way to the bathroom.

He just had a wet dream about Joey Wheeler and thoroughly enjoyed it.

His body shuddered at the thought and pulled his shirt over his head and onto the bathroom floor. He prepared the water for his shower, waited for a minute, and jumped on in.

He finished after about 20 minutes and put on his soft white bathrobe. When he got out he noticed that the clothes that he had discarded onto the floor were gone. He tousled his wet hair and stepped out of the bathroom and back into his room. Kaiba only glanced at his bed and found that it had already been made which meant that his servants had taken care of everything already.

He headed out of his room and down the stairs of his large house. He walked over to the dining room where he was greeted by five of his servants. He nodded at them and took a seat at the large table. One of his butlers had turned on the flat screen T.V located on the wall in front of him from where he was sitting the minute he sat down. Food was immediately brought to him by his maids and he ate at his own pace while watching the news as he usually does every morning.

He was halfway done with his breakfast when the screen flashed the scene of a very violent accident. He put down his fork and listened intently.

"Yesterday morning there was an awful car accident scene where a total of six cars were involved in the crash. It was believed to have been started when a truck had swerved off of the lane and smashed into an oncoming car which then caused a large pile up. The man who had caused this accident went by the name of Daniel Wheeler. The paramedics believe that the man had suffered a near fatal heart attack while he was driving to work that morning…"

"Good morning brother," Mokuba said, jumping in front of the screen.

Kaiba sighed and replied, "Good morning."

"What were you watching?" Mokuba asked as he turned around to look at the screen. He made a face and switched the channels. "I don't understand why you watch that kind of stuff. It's so boring and sad. I hate watching things like- hey, where are you going?"

Kaiba pushed in his chair and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm getting ready for school. Tell someone to start up the limo for me." To this, Mokuba nodded.

/-/

When the limo pulled up to the school, Kaiba noticed Yugi, Tea, and Tristan gathered together by the front of the building. They seemed too preoccupied in their conversation to even notice him so he rolled down his window just a crack to see if he could overhear their conversation.

"Young master?" His driver called, "What are you doing? Won't you be late for school?"

"No, quiet you," Kaiba hissed at the man.

He pressed up to the window just a little more and found that he could hear them perfectly.

'_They talk so loud,'_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Joey's not with you guys?" Tea looked at Yugi and Tristan with a confused look. Yugi shook his head and looked at her, face full of concern. She raised an eyebrow and said, "I wonder where he is then. He didn't show up at your house yesterday and now he's not even here."

Tristan shrugged, "Maybe he's not feeling well. He was with Seto Kaiba for like an hour. Anyone would feel uneasy after being forced to spend so much time with that guy."

They all laughed. It was a very good thing that the group couldn't see the look that Kaiba was giving them.

"While that is true," Tea began, "Kaiba might've been the last person to see him so we should ask him if he's seen Joey."

"No way, why would we do that?" Tristan yelled.

Tea pouted. "It was just a suggestion. If you don't want to, Yugi could just ask him."

Yugi shifted uncomfortably as his friends argued. "Guys," Tristan and Tea stopped their bickering and turned to look at their shorter friend. "I'm a little worried."

The group got completely silent for a moment and they all just stood there staring at one another for quite some time. Tristan looked over and saw a familiar limousine and scoffed, "Great, the rich d-bag is here. I'm going inside."

Tea and Yugi looked over at the limo before joining Tristan.

When they disappeared from view Kaiba got out. He nodded and motioned for the driver to leave and he began to walk into the school.

Where was Joey, exactly? It's strange that his little group of nerd friends don't even know where he is at the moment.

Kaiba felt something tug inside of him and he grimaced at the unfamiliar feeling.

When he arrived at his classroom he once again found the trio gathered at the door and the odd feeling tugging inside of him disappeared. They all shot him a dirty look when they saw him and he couldn't help but snicker.

"What's wrong, nerd squad? Lost your dog?" The brunette said, smirking at the teens in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Tea stomped at the ground angrily and Tristan tried to calm her down.

Kaiba laughed. "You should put a leash on him so you don't lose him." He walked past them and stood in front of the door. He stared inside the loud classroom and was about to walk inside when he his mind was pelted by sudden flashbacks of yesterday's events.

The image of Joey laying on the ground a bloody mess with his body shaking, his reddened and bruised face soaked with tears at Kaiba took him.

Joey's painful cries echoed through his mind with his own maniacal laughter mixed in.

The horrified look on his beautiful face flooded his vision.

His mind replayed the way Joey's arms shook when he tried to sit up. The blank expression on his face as he looked at Kaiba in the eyes and pleaded for him to stop was embedded to the back of his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.

Kaiba stood there completely still in front of the doorway and the trio looked at him oddly.

"What the heck are you doing? Get in the classroom already," Tea said coldly.

Yugi stared at the ground. "Actually, Kaiba have you seen him?" The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Yugi with wide eyes. Yugi looked up at the taller teen and asked again, "Have you seen him at all? Where did he go? Did something happen to him?"

Kaiba grit his teeth and replied, "No, I haven't seen your stupid friend. Stop asking me, you're all annoying."

He walked into the classroom and was met with an overwhelming uneasy feeling.

Class started several moments later and when the teacher was calling for attendance and saw that Joey wasn't here he muttered, "I figured that Wheeler wasn't going to be here today…" A student raised his hand and the old man called on him.

"Did you hear? Joey's dad was involved in the car accident from yesterday."

Yugi stood up from his desk and looked absolutely horrified and the classroom had gone dead silent.

The old man cleared his throat. "Yugi, please sit down."

The short male did as he was told and fought back the tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks.

The man cleared his throat once again but this time said, "Yes, I have heard about it. God bless him. But please, it is his personal problems. Do not discuss them in front of the whole class, do you understand me?"

The student nodded and his face turned red from embarrassment.

Kaiba looked over to examine the expressions of Joey's friends. Tea was staring down at her lap, Tristan had put on a very angered expression and was clenching his hands together tightly, and Yugi was sniffling to himself at his desk. The brunette then looked at the empty desk near the back of the classroom and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Are you satisfied?"_

"_Quite."_

'_No, not this again,'_ Kaiba thought as he covered his ears. It did nothing to stop the voices in his head.

Joey's question and his answer replayed inside of his mind like a short song stuck on repeat.

His body began to heat up and his heart began to beat fast. Kaiba placed a hand over his chest and took in a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled slowly to calm himself down as best as he could.

Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck before he rested his head down on his desk. He closed his eyes and Joey's smiling face appeared before him. Kaiba felt himself crack a small smile but that smile quickly faded when the image of Joey's face cracked suddenly and was quickly replaced by his bruised up, bloodied face with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kaiba was struck by guilt and he felt unbelievably dirty. Yet, he felt somewhat happy and glad at the same time.

It was like he was at war with his subconscious and he was losing and losing badly. But even though he was losing, he didn't mind it. With each clash with his subconscious released this warm and tingly feeling throughout his entire body. The unfamiliar sensation settled at his chest area, and it felt truly _wonderful_.

He bit his lip hard, puncturing the skin there and making it bleed slightly.

'_Son of a bitch,' _He cursed to himself as he wiped off the crimson liquid with the back of his hand.

What is this odd feeling?


End file.
